Deserted Dragon
by Aquilus
Summary: CHAPTERS 13 BETA'D! In summer between 6th and 7th year, Draco’s supposed to become a death eater, no matter he wants. He runs away and finds himself in Leaky Cauldron with his supposed to be enemy..
1. Offer Or Compulsion

Deserted Dragon 

Written by Aquilus

(beta'd by Princesspepper)

**Pairings:** Draco/Harry maybe some other pairings in future chapters

**Rating: R** for SLASH (Two guys like each other very much...), sex, language and other nice stuff...

**Summary:** In summer between 6th and 7th year, Draco's supposed to become a death eater, no matter what he wants. He runs away and finds himself in Leaky Cauldron with his would-to-be-enemy..

**Disclaimer:** No matter what I want, I sadly don't own the characters, the places or anything else than this.. ehrm..plot..

**Author's note:** Wohow! I'm proud of myself! I've started creating my very first story! And hey guys, I'm sorry but English isn't my first language, I come from Finland (that little place in nowhere) and no matter how hard I try, I always find mistakes from my texts… Unless someone else finds them before I do.. Well, anyways, here we go! Enjoy!

.--.

Chapter 1: Offer Or Compulsion

Draco's point of view

_This means somebody's thinking…_

.--.

Here I am, sitting in my room and trying to do some of my homeworks. I just can't think about anything, because I haven't been able to sleep for the past month.

Or maybe it is the thing that happened to me on a Quidditch final with Gryffindor last spring when I saw Potter flying in the wind with his hot, black and messy hair. That's the view that's been circling round my mind ever since. _I have to get this thing out of my head. I'm a Malfoy, Malfoys do not have crushes, especially when it's on their worst enemy._

You might wonder why I haven't been able to sleep. It might be because of Harry... _No way in hell! Did I just call him Harry! Potter! He's filthy Potter, the Mudblood lover!_ I think it's mostly because of my father's offer, though I think it's more like compulsion that has been keeping me awake ever since I got back home from school. _I'm not even sure if I'm able to call Malfoy Manor home anymore_.

.--.

(One month earlier)

It felt great to be coming back home again. The good scent of pureblood family was floating in the air after painful year of dealing with Granger and all the other filthy Mudbloods in Hogwarts. My mother had made me a cup of tea and the table was covered with some papers. Right when my mum saw me noticing those papers she called a servant to clear them up to somewhere else.

My father had bought himself out of Azkaban at the beginning of my sixth year. I was happy for him until I noticed that Azkaban had changed him to become a more evil person than he was even before he was arrested.

Voldemort had been quiet through my sixth year at Hogwarts. I had been wondering why my dad didn't send me any letters about anything. The only letters I got from him were when he told me that it would be better for me to stay in school during Christmas and Easter holidays, and when he told me that he would come to pick me up from Kings Cross station.

I sat down with my tea and my dad came in.

"Hello my son, and welcome back to the Malfoy Manor after a long break." He looked at me with his eyes that looked pretty much like mine. _If I would have known what he was going to do to me, that bastard wouldn't have those eyes anymore. It doesn't feel good to see that great git has similiar eyes to yours…_

"Hi Father" I answered. I had a strange feeling, and really didn't want to talk to him.

"Why are you so quiet? Usually when you come back home you tell us everything about filthy Mudbloods and that fucker Potter, and after telling us everything, you continue with how many times you've fucked Parkinson girl with her under Imperius curse."

"Why do you care?" I began to feel bit angry. "First you tell me not to come back home, but when I come, you ask me why don't I talk to you like I usually do after arriving back home. It might probably be because you told me in indirect way that this Manor isn't my home anymore. That could be one reason. And the second could be that my father doesn't contact me except for the letters that tell me not to come home for vacations. I think I should ask you couple of questions. You shouldn't ask me about anything."

Lucius (yeah. He's Lucius to me. He's not my father. Not after what he was going to tell me)looked at me with suprise on his face. I looked at him with the "you better make a speech to defend yourself " look.

"I understand why you probably don't want to talk to me anymore," he started. I began to leave. "But please let me finish." I decided to sit down again with an "I-couldn't-care-fucking-less" look on my face.

"You may have wondered why the Dark Lord has been so quiet. Well, I'll tell you why. He's lived here, trying to make himself stronger. Malfoy Manor has been full of the servants of Dark Lord, trying to make him feel pleased, because no one wants to get himself under Cruciatus curse. The Dark Lord himself told me that he wouldn't like any outsiders to hang around him. He wants to be in peace and strengthen his powers."

"Well, where is he now? Doesn't the Great Lord Voldemort want to live here anymore? How did you mess up at this time?"

"He moved into Lestrange's house couple of weeks ago. And I'm still one of His closest servants. No matter what you would think. It's just because He doesn't want to live in the same location for too long. Just so the Ministry wouldn't find out where he's staying."

"So did you have some more important things to tell me about what's going on in my house?"I asked him.

I just wanted to get out of that room and think about the perfect Harry. I didn't dare to tell Lucius I'm gay and that the Parkinson stuff were just lies I told him to be thought highly of by him. But I didn't want to be respected by him anymore. _Actually, I couldn't care fucking less if he doesn't want me to be his son. _

"Well, now it seems like you don't respect the right person..." he started.

"Yeah right! I don't respect that Dark Lord who kills innocent people just to clear off all the good people from this planet."

"Did you just say 'good people'?" Lucius asked me. "I thought you hate Granger and other Mudbloods and Muggles at least as much as I do."

"Well, you were wrong!" I shout at him. "I don't say I love Granger, but I just admit that they're not real idiots as your Lord is, who thinks that by killing everyone who doesn't think and act in the same ways as he does himself would make the world a much nicer place to live in. But, it doesn't work that way!"

"But, anyway, two weeks before school starts, you'll be marked as Dark Lord's servant."

"Are you telling me that I have to get that bloody symbol on my arm?" I got panicked. _I really don't want to serve that selfish bastard who doesn't think anyone else than himself._

"Well, if you don't want to have the Dark Mark, you'll have another chance." I started to feel better, maybe this would ease the problem a little. _But it only made this worse._ "Either you'll have a Dark Mark and you'll get married with a nice pureblood witch. Of course, I'll choose who's the lucky one. Or, you won't have a Dark Mark..."

Ok, I was gonna pick this one. Why should I want to have a wife, if I'm a gay. Especially because a wife and a Dark Mark wouldn't be a nice combination. I'm not interested in Voldie and I'm not interested in women. So no thanks, the first chance.

"...with your own will, you'll be the Very Personal Slave of Dark Lord. Which means you're gonna give a birth to the heir of The Dark Lord. The one who takes the power when Voldemort's time is over." Okay, this made things a bit harder to choose. No matter how hot that bastard would be, I wasn't gonna fuck him. Even if I am gay.

"You'll tell us your decision on August the twentieth."

.--.

(at present)

I look at the calendar on my wall and notice that I must tell them my decision tomorrow. _No shit. I'm not gonna be Voldie's sex slave. Never in a life time. I don't even want to be the son of a Malfoy anymore. Not if it comes to this._

Before I think of anything, I see I have all my stuff packed in my trunk and I'm ready to leave Malfoy Manor for ages.

.--.

**Author's notes: **Yeah, well, that was the first chapter. I just hope you like it. And please, try to understand me. This was my first chapter I've ever written and I hope you understand me. Just review and tell me if I've made some mistakes and I'll snoG ya all!

And last but not least:  
**Special thanks:** Very BIG thanks for my wonderful beta, Princesspepper! Without you this story would be much harder to read and I appreciate your job very much. Thank you!


	2. I'm in love

Deserted Dragon 

written by Aquilus

Chapter 2: I'm In Love   
Rating: R 

**Pairings:** Draco/Harry

**Disclaimer:** Do you think I'm J.K.Rowling? In your dreams,maybe. But no, I'm not.. Just doing this for my own fun..;)

**And now something for my great reviewers:**

**DLM-16:** Yay! You're my first reviewer! Thanks! You were the one who made me feel like I'm gonna continue with this. And hey, don't worry, there won't happen anything to Draco..,yet..

**HPDM-Slash-Rocks: **Yo. Thanks for reviewing... I have some nice ideas how to continue with this..;)

**Author's notes: **Yo. Sorry I haven't written in long time, but that's because school sucks and I have exams..and some more exams.. But yeah, here's the next chappie..

.--.

(Draco's point of view)

_Thinking,thinking..._

I feel lucky being seventeen. I'm able to do magic outside school, and I can levitate my stuff into the Leaky Cauldron. So I dragged myself off the grounds of Malfoy Manor and headed towards London.

And there it was. I landed in the backyard of the Leaky Cauldron and saw the entrance of Diagon Alley. I stopped there for a while. '_I just wonder how great it would be to walk out of that magical entrance, hand in hand with Harry, ready to do shopping for both of us. I'd be helping him to choose the right robe while caressing his back...'_

"Hey, dumbass. Wake up!" I told myself when I noticed I'd been staring at the wall for five whole minutes. I got myself inside the pub.

"I'd like to book a room with a double bed until September the first," I told the receptionist.

The old man behind the desk looked at me. "And name's Malfoy, I suppose?" he asked. '_I'd really like to deny my name, just because of my "father." But I'm proud of my name, no matter what kind of idiots I have in my family.'_

"Yes," I said. He gave me the key. "Your room is number thirty-four, on the third floor," he told me.

I muttered some kind of thank you while heading upstairs. I just feel tired. I couldn't think of anything else other than sleeping right then. I was free of Lucius' eyes on my back.

When I got into room number thirty-four, I saw a raven-haired figure lying on the bed wearing only green boxers that match exactly with his green eyes.

"Harry?" I asked.

He smiled at me and stood up. He walked to me, putting his hands around my waist. He pulled me closer and took me into a deep, passionate kiss. I felt our hardening parts touch each other, and I moaned with the pleasurable feelings he gave me with his hands and tongue...

---

And that was it. I woke up, lying in my bed in the Leaky Cauldron. I felt my cock had grown hard during that nice dream. I head into shower. After making myself feel a bit better, I took a look at my watch. It was five o'clock pm, on August the 20th. I'd slept almost twenty-four hours. Well, it wasn't a wonder after almost a month of no sleep. I went downstairs to have something to eat.

I walked into the pub to eat. I sat down at a quiet table in the corner. I saw a raven-haired boy getting himself a cappuccino. He looked at me, and I choked on my iced tea when I realized who was looking at me and walking to my table.

"Hi, Malfoy," he said.

'Damn, why do you have to have those eyes, and that hair, and why am I not able to touch that sexy hair?'

"Ehrm... Hi, Potter," I answered, "What do you want?"

'_I wish I could tell you what **I** want...'_

"I was just wondering..." he started, "I was wondering… hey, you're good in Potions, aren't you?"

"Well, I guess so..." I told him. '_Could you please forgive me every word I've said to you during past six years...?'_

"Okay..." It seemed like it was hard for him to tell me what his problem was. '_Well, that's not a wonder, considering you've been a jerk to him for ages.' _"Would you be so kind as to help me with the Potions homework we had over the summer? You're a git, but you're the one who knows how to do it. Please, Malfoy?"

And for the second time in past three minutes, I choked on my iced tea. He was asking my help! '_More time with that sexiest guy on earth? Say yes, you dumb ass!'_

"And may I ask you why the great Boy-Who-Lived isn't asking his wise Mudblood girlfriend to help him?" '_No, Draco, that wasn't a yes…'_

I saw sadness in his eyes. '_Well, great work, you bastard. You managed to make him sad. Damn, Draco, you're a jerk!'_

"The Boy-Who-Lived doesn't want to ask anything of his '_Mudblood girlfriend_,' as you put it. Said Mudblood girlfriend is the girlfriend of that poor Weasley, born in a bin, if you really want to know. And when the two of them are together... you don't want to see what happened after they had sex for the first time… they do nothing else other than staying stuck to one another's mouths. I got a feeling that they didn't need me there, so I left Weasley's house and came here."

'There you go, boy! Tell him that you're sorry about him losing his friends, and being the outsider.'

"Well, I think I can help you with that stuff," I began. '_Well done, Draco! Now tell him something about yourself.' _"Actually, I'm staying here until the beginning of September, too."

Now it was Harry's turn to choke on his cappuccino. "Are you telling me that the famous Slytherin Prince Draco Malfoy doesn't have the respect of his Death Eater-father!"

"Well, yeah, if you put it in that way. Actually, it's more like he doesn't have my respect _anymore..._"

"Okay, my room is number thirty-five. So, would you like to give me a visit at noon tomorrow?" he asked. '_Wow! You're going to be his visitor! Now, be careful, boy, and don't mess up this time… As you did six years ago…'_

"Yeah, sure, Potter."

"Hey Draco?" '_What the hell? He just called me Draco! Damn,I'm proud of myself. I really can't mess up this time.' _"Call me Harry." He smiled at me. '_Hey, Harry. Your smile is beautiful…'_

"As you wish, Harry."

"And hey Draco, again?"

"Tell me."

"Let's forget the past six years, shall we not?"

"Deal, Harry!"

"Okay, see ya tomorrow!"

"Bye, Harry!" I see him standing up and heading upstairs into his room. '_Wow! You made it, Draco! You made him your mate!' _

.--.

I went to do some shopping in Diagon Alley. I bumped into Blaise and went to chat with him.

"Hey, Blaise."

"Hi, Draco! How're you doing?"

"Actually, now that you mention it, I'm really fine."

"And what would cause that?" he asked me.

"Well, there are two things. First, I'm not gonna get the Dark Mark, and I'm not gonna live in Malfoy Manor for a single day with Lucius around there."

I've told Blaise almost everything about my life and my feelings. Harry was the only thing I haven't told him about.

He looked at me with happiness in his eyes. He's the closest friend I've ever had.

"That's great to hear Draco! I just hope Lucius won't find you here."

"No, he won't… At least, I hope he won't."

"Well, you can always come to my place if there's something wrong," he looked straight into my eyes, and I knew he really meant what he was telling me. "But hey, Draco. What's the second thing that's doing great with you?"

"I'm in love Blaise." I said it there, anyone could have heard. '_But that's how it is. **I love Harry Potter!'**_

"Oh? And who's the lucky guy?" I have told him that I'm a gay. But now, when I have to tell him who the recipient of my feelings is, I'm not sure if I want him to know who the one I love is. '_C'mon, Draco. Tell him. You can trust him. You've told him everything. Why can't you tell him this?'_

"Okay, Blaise. Don't go into shock. The one boy I love is named Harry James Potter."

Blaise choked on his coffee. '_But I admitted my feelings!'_

.--.

**Author's notes:** Wow! I've made two chapters! Now, my lovely readers and reviewers. Tell me how did you like it! Or did you hate it? What ever are your feelings, I'm ready to receive them. HuGs for everyone!


	3. How Does He Feel?

Deserted Dragon  
written by **Aquilus  
**Beta'd by Princesspepper (Thank you sooo much!)  
**  
**

**Chapter 3: How Does He Feel?**

Rating: M 

**Pairings:** Mostly **Draco/Harry**, though I think there's gonna be some more pairings too...

**Disclaimer:** I'm sorry, but I don't own anything about the story, only exception is the plot.

**Author's notes:** Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't been able to update this... But don't worry, I haven't given this up… I'll keep going on with this, though it might be slow… But yeah, try to understand… by the way: May I ask that why 9 peoplr have put me on their author alert list, but I've got only 3 reviews for the previous chapter...?

Here are the **thanks to my great reviewers:**

**Tammy C:** I'm glad you like it. I'm sorry if you had to wait this for too long... I try to update more often but I can't promise anything... Here's a new chapter for you! 

**Mars explorer:** Here's your update. I think this is gonna be quite long story.. Try to handle it. I don't have so much time, but my mind is full of stuff to be put in this story...

**Lita-2003: **Good. If you like it, I keep going on with this... It's always nice to know someone's looking forward to what's gonna happen (and I think that was full of mistakes… no can do...;) )..

Okay, here we go! Enjoy!

Draco's point of view

'_Somebody's thinking...'_

----

After Blaise cleared his throat, he asked me, "Are you trying to tell me that you, who have always hated the Golden Boy, fell in love with your enemy?"

"Yeah, Blaise. That's true."

"Okay..." he started. "I can't do anything about your feelings. So, if that's what you feel, that's all right with me. I'm ready to be there with you, if things don't go as you've planned."

"Thanks, Blaise," I started, "I know I can count on you. But hey, would you please be so kind as to not tell anyone...?"

"Of course I won't," he promised me. I started to leave; I still felt a bit tired and I wanted to be perky when I helped Harry with his Potions essay.

"Hey Draco, before you go..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any idea of how you could tell him your feelings?"

"Actually..." I smirked, "I think I have."

"Okay. Good luck with that!"

"Yeah thanks, brother! See ya back at school!"

.--.

I then went back to the Leaky Cauldron. I felt like I needed a coffee, so I went into the pub to buy a cappucino. I sat down there at the table where I had made the deal with Harry earlier that day.

'It would be great if Harry came her and sat with me. We could talk about everything and I would probably make sure he doesn't hate me anymore...'

"Hi Draco." I came back to reality out of my thoughts when I heard the familiar voice greeting me. I looked up and saw that Harry had come to my table and sat down there in front of me.

"Hey Harry." I greet him. '_I'd be ready to do anything if I could just stroke that sexy hair you have.'_

"So, how're you doing?" he asks me.

"Pretty good. Though I'm a bit tired, because I haven't slept so much during the summer." I told him.

"Oh, why's that?"

'Hey, this isn't normal! You've been enemies for six years and now you're talking like best friends! This means, that he really feels something towards me… or he has a plan to make me feel humiliated.'

"Because my Father is an idiot and he wants me to beome a Death Eater."

"D'you mean that you don't _want_ to be a Death Eater? You, who have always told everyone how dark you want to become, don't want to be a Death Eater?"

"Yeah, that's right," I told him, "I started to feel a bit different during our sixth year about that dark stuff he wants me to do. I don't think it's normal to want to kill innocent people just because they aren't pureblood witches or wizards. And now I'm here, so I don't have to be in Malfoy Manor with that git, who wants me either to become a Death Eater, or to be Voldemort's sex slave."

"Oh," he said, and I saw worry in his eyes. There was a quiet moment. '_This can't be true! Does he really have sympathy for me? This seems to turn out to be something really great and interesting...'_ "Draco?" He said, interrupting the silence.

"Yes?"

"If you want to, I'd like you to be my friend." '_Bloody hell! This isn't happening!' _ "I mean, I'm a good listener, and I'm ready to give help if someone needs it. And you're not a jerk anymore so..."

"Yeah, thanks Harry. I don't think you're a git either. And I feel like I want to tell you more of this stuff... I think I can really trust you."

"Yeah, you can call on me, Draco." He looked at me, and I feel great. "Shall we head to my room where we can be in privacy, and you can talk more freely?" he asked me.

"Yeah, that sounds good." I say, and we head upstairs.

.--.

We have talked for two hours and I have found out many new things about him. Now I know that the rumours that tell he's been beaten by his uncle are true. He's shown me bruises given to him by his uncle Vernon. '_Damn, if I ever meet this "uncle" one day, he won't beat anyone ever again, nor do anything else.' _I've told him everything about the Death Eater stuff, and he looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked, "I mean, if you're not so sure what Lucius is gonna do to you... I would be worried if I were you."

"Well, if he doesn't like my ideas, I'm looking forward to having a chance to kill him. And Voldemort, too."

"I can't say I disagree about killing those two guys, and I have to admit I'm ready to be there with you when the time comes." He looked at me, and I knew he really meant what he was saying to me. '_It's nice that you like me this much, but I wonder when I'll have a chance to kiss those perfect lips and caress that body of yours... How can you be so perfect?' _"But," he interrupted my thoughts, "I really want you to know what you're doing, and remember to be careful. I don't know what would I do if you hurt yourself."

"Yeah, I'll be careful and tell you when I find out more about this." '_I'm ready to do anything you want me to do. I love you so damn much!'_ "But hey, I'm really tired and I'd like to catch some sleep. I live there, next door. So, if you have something to tell me, I don't mind if you have to wake me up."

I got myself ready to get out of Harry's room. When I looked behind me while opening his door, I saw him looking at me with an unidentifiable feeling on his face.

I got back in my room and when I fell asleep, I couldn't stop thinking... '_Was that look filled with love...? Or was it just my imagination? Harry, will I ever find out how you feel about me?'_

.--.

**Author's notes:** Wohow! Three chapters written and ideas about the next ones are getting themselves done, though I can't promise when I'll get them on web… But, we'll see… Now everybody, press that review button there in left corner, and tell me how you felt about this chapter. Love ya, my reviewers!


	4. Couple, Are We?

Deserted 

written by **Aquilus**

chapter **4: Couple,are we?**

Rating:**R**

**Disclaimer:** J.K.Rowling? That person who has written and owns all these characters, places and other great stuff of this story? Am I? No,I'm not,but thanks for the politeness. Only things I own in this story is the plot and Wizard Recorder and a restaurant called Grateful Augrey which both have a part in this chapter...

.-.

This chapter is owned to my dear friend, Morfindel, who's helped me to continue with this story.. There ya go!

**Author's notes:** Where are all the reviews? Review me,please. Just tell me you've read this story and how do you feel about it... Will ya,please? Anyway,here we go again! Enjoy!

**Morfindel:** Thanks for your review! You were the first one and the only one to review the 3rd chapter.. I'm glad you like it and I'm glad you're my friend.. Always remember I'm with you my dear pösseli:) Love ya! Ja vitsi tästä tulee pervo tsäppi ja mä omistan tän sulle!;)

.-.

Draco's point of view

Draco's thoughts or voice which is heard through Wizard Recorder 

-

I wake up next morning with nice feeling at the bottom of my stomach. I'm going to help Harry with his Potions essay today. I get downstairs and have some breakfast. After eating I get myself ready to hang around with Harry. I head back to my room.

I knock the door of room number 35. Harry opens the door and when I look at him I feel so hot... _why do you have to look so damn sexy? I'm ready to do anything if I could taste that delicious-looking neck of yours..._

"Hi,you're early" he says when I enter the room.

"Yeah,I wanted to come in time,so you weren't able to say that I'm late. That's one of the most annoying things to hear that you're late when you know it exactly well just by yourself..."

"I know it's annoying. I have heard it so many times by Snape and almost every other teacher."

"I've noticed that,too" I smirk at him. " But anyway,shall we begin,so you'll get ready before school starts?"

And there we sit for couple of hours and I'm trying to explain Harry how different chemicals react when they're in touch with each other in different temperatures. And when he finally understands it and gets ready to prepare his another essay about earlier ways to use swine's testicles in magic potions, I feel like I would have to be going to hang around there in his room for next two years. But, in my surprise,he finally gets both of the essays ready.

"Argh!" he groans. I see him turning to look at me. _Damn,those eyes... and that sweet mouth of yours... I wonder when I'll have the firsttry with you as a kisser.. I'm definitely sure you can do it really well and that you taste very good... You look so sexy,so it would be a miracle if you tasted as shit... _"I don't like this subject at all. Studying Potions taught by Snape and doing homework about swine's testicles... That sucks." He says.

"Yeah,well," I start. "It would be funnier for you if you were better at studying it..."

"Or if I weren't a Gryffindor" he interrupts me.

"Well,that's another good point" I admit. _What have I done to have had you to become my friend? Well,I'm glad it happened now,so we can be friends in school.. I just wonder if you're ready to become more than friends.._

Suddenly I don't know why I can't control myself anymore... _I wanna kiss you so damn much, and I'm gonna do it right now!_

I take a step closer to him... I see him looking at me with question in his eyes.

I can't take my look away from his lovely eyes that are looking at me, unsure what to do, when I keep on walking closer to him.

I'm next to his chair. He looks down... _Hey, is that blushing on his cheeks? Well,we'll see it soon... _

I lift his chin and look straight in his eyes.. _Yeah, it is blush..._

I press my lips against his and wrap my hands around his waist...

I feel him pulling my head closer and he opens his mouth... His tongue is licking my lips and begs an entrance, I agree and open my mouth and our tongues start a battle.

_Whatta hell? You're kissing him? Can't be... Well it is really true... But... _I get myself rid off him and he looks at me with surprise on his beautiful face.

"What was that for?" he smiles and asks me.

"I don't know" I answer him. "It's a little way to show you how I feel towards you, how I wanna snog you and how I wanna shag you senselessly. I think that was the main cause."

_You just admitted! Not good... Malfoys don't admit their feelings...,but I'm not a Malfoy... But still..._

Before I think of anything, I feel my feet running out of his room back into my own.

During rest of the day I don't meet Harry. I eat and get a shower and go to bed.

-

I wake up with hard feeling in my boxers. I remember something about a dream, where I was making out with Harry and he was wearing green silk boxers. _I gotta take a shower._

I head to the bathroom and step into the shower.

_If I just had Harry here with me... He would ease my hardness... He would take my cock in his beautiful hand and rub it..._

I keep on thinking stuff like this and I soon have my release. I hope I could some day have a shower with Harry and he would do all those things to me that I was thinking he was doing to me...

I'm having a breakfast downstairs and hear the lovely voice of Harry Potter calling my name.

"Hey, Draco." He greets me.

"Hi Harry."

"About yesterday..." _oh shit.. Not good, not good at all..._ "I was wondering if I could have a private word with you in my room."

"Yeah sure." I tell him.. _I'm sure he's gonna say me something like 'if you're gonna act like a gay with me, I can't be your friend anymore,'coz I'm not a faggot'..._

We head in his room. I see he has a Wizard Recorder in his hand.

"I don't have guts to say this loud, so I recorded this for you. Please, don't discover me as an idiot." He asks me, I nod at him and he turns Wizard Recorder on. I hear Harry's voice saying:

_I really wanna give you a hug._

_But a hug leads to a kiss,_

_A kiss leads to a lick,  
_

_A lick leads to a suck_

_And a suck leads to a fuck._

I'm stunned. What does all this mean? Does this mean he has some feelings towards me?

He smirks at me when he sees my reaction and asks me: "Do you want a hug?"

I nod at him and he wraps his hands around my neck and I wrap my hands around his waist and caress his back. He pulls his head away from me and looks straight in my eyes. _Damn, he really has wonderful eyes._

He comes closer to me and I feel his hands around me again. But now he presses his lips against mine. _This feels good. He tastes like apple. And gods his hands feel good on my back. _

I open my mouth and start to beg an entrande in his mouth. He greatly opens his mouth and I push my tongue in his mouth and our tongues battle and I feel really great.

He pulls away, smirks at me. Smirk turns to smile and I see love in his eyes. And now I'm sure about it. It is love in his eyes. _Damn, I'm lucky!_

He comes back to me and starts kissing my neck. He bites my ear softly and I feel his tongue on my neck. I moan when pleasure fills my body. I feel myself growing hard in my pants.

_Hey, are those his hands opening my shirt! Okay, let's go then! _I start unbuttoning his shirt as well and he looks at me with his lovely emerald green eyes. I begin to think and pull myself away from him.

He looks at me with question in his eyes. I caress his cheek and smile at him.

"Though this is what I want, I'm not sure if I'm ready for this yet. But if this offer of yours won't expire, we can come back to it later and do other nice stuff with each other."

"Yeah, I understand" he answers me. "What about a lunch with me in some nice restaurant on Diagon Alley?"

"Yeah, let's go." I smile at him and kiss his nose. "But I need to have a shower before we go anywhere, you gave me a hard problem." I smirk at him and receive his smile. I stand up and head towards his door. He comes after me and wraps his hands arund my waist.

I turn around and face his beautiful eyes filled with love.

"Come and knock when you're ready. Then we can go together" he says and smiles at me. He gives me a quick kiss on my lips. And looks behind me when I open the next door and smile at him.

We've finished eating in a restaurant called and head shopping clothes. I find exactly same kind of green silk boxers Harry wore in my dream last night. I ask the shop-assistant to pack them in nice paper when I see Harry's looking somewhere else. We move on and after having hands filled with packages and bags we get back to Leaky Cauldron.

We stop at Harry's door. He looks at me.

"What about a night together?" He asks.

"Thanks, but I think I wouldn't be able to catch any sleep, 'coz I would just look at you and admire your beautiful appearance."

"Yeah,maybe it would be better if we hadn't fun together tonight."

"But good night, my new boyfriend" I smile at him.

"Am I your boyfriend?" he asks me.

"I don't know, what do you want us to be?"

"Couple, are we?"

"If that's what you want. I'm ready for everything."

"Yeah, that's what I want" he looks at me straight in my eyes.

"Well, then, I guess we're a couple." I smile.

We kiss each other as a goodbye and decide to meet each other tomorrow morning.

.-.

**Author's note:** I'm sorry it took me forever to update.. But, honestly thinking, you deserve it. I had only **one** review and that was one from my friend, who was almost forced to do it.. Thanks Morfindel..;) Now, if you want faster action for next update, I would be hurried up if you reviewed me. Please, guys!


	5. Why Can't He Just Let Me Be?

**Deserted Dragon**  
by** Aquilus**

**-----**

Pairings: Draco/Harry so far. There might turn out other pairs too  
**  
Rating: R**

**Summary:** In summer between 6th and 7th year, Draco's supposed to become a death eater, no matter he wants. He runs away and finds himself in Leaky Cauldron with his supposed-to-be-enemy.

**Disclaimer: **Hi, nice to meet you. My name is J. K. Rowling and I own all these characters, places, trademarks and every other thing in this chapter you're going to read. Yeah, that was almost true. At least I own this plot. But that's the only thing I own in this story. And nope, my name isn't J. K. Rowling either.

**Warnings:** Slash, OOC (, tell me if you think they're out of character)

**Author's notes:** Wow, I got 5 reviews for my fourth chapter! That's the record! Even though it's not very good one, but it's a record anyway. In this chapter Draco remembers Lucius does still exist… Well, you'll see what's gonna happen around there in my imagination…

**Reviewers:**  
**Morfindel: **Thanks, I knew I could trust in you to review that chapter. Yeah, I know that poem was something really strange. I learned it from one of my friends. I hope you enjoy this chapter… Thanks for your review! HuGs!

**D-daygirl:** Here's your update. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for your review!

**fifespice: **I'm glad you like it. Please tell me,what do you think is strange in this story. A little feedback is always welcome. And here's your update. Thanks for your review!

**djdeb:** Wow! I'm really glad you love this story! Hey, I don't care if you're not good at English. I can't say that I am good either. And I've seen much worse English than your review. Next time, try to give some proper feedback. I'll appreciate it. And that's how you learn to use your English. But yeah, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for your review!

**PineappleCube:** I'm glad you reviewed my story. And exactly: they know what they want… I hope you keep on reviewing this story, 'coz you're the only one of my reviewers, who has written stories, that I've read. Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy chapter number Five! HuGs!

**HPDM-Slash-Rocks:** It was nice to hear from you again. I know what it feels like to have too many updates to read. I have the same problem going on right now. And I'm glad to hear that you still care… But yeah, I hope you like my new chapter, try to handle the updates:) HuGs!

**  
**

**Chapter 5: Why Can't He Just Leave Me?**

I wake up next morning when I hear a knock on my door. It takes me only two seconds to realize who must be the person knocking there and after two more seconds I'm opening the door for Harry.

"Hey you" I smile at him.

"Morning, my Draco" he says and I see he's having a problem trying to hold his laugh.

"What's wrong, Harry?" I ask.

"Did I wake you up or something?" I notice I'm wearing only boxers and my hair is messed up.

"Yeah, one would say so." I smile and I find my hand trying to do something for my hair.

Harry steps in my room and closes the door behind him. He smiles and gets closer to me. He wraps his arms around me and pecks my nose. _Damn his hands feel good on my bare back. And his lips seem to be made for my skin and mouth. _

He looks straight in my eyes and I dive in beautiful emerald pools in his eyes. He gives me a quick kiss on my lips.

"What do you want to do today, my Dragon?" he asks.

"I'd like to go to Diagon Alley and do some shopping. I gotta buy school stuff. Yesterday we were concentrating on buying clothes and almost every other possible things, but not school stuff. Would you like to join me?"

"Sounds good" He nods and gives me a quick kiss. He pulls away but I capture him back in kiss. My hands wrap around his body and I caress his back. He takes his lips away from mine. He looks at me and smiles. "The shops open after three hours. We have time to do nice things to each other. What do you think?"

"Sounds great" I smile and he pushes me on my bed. I see him getting over me and his lips come to mine. He kisses me softly and I open my mouth, begging an entrance to get my tongue in his mouth. He lets me in and our tongues touch each other. My tongue explores every place in his mouth and I hear him moaning with pleasure when my hand pulls his head closer to mine.

He takes his shirt off. He puts his hips so that our hardened cocks touch each other. I moan when I have a wonderful feeling because the touch of our groins. I feel his bare chest against mine. _Wow! this feels great. _He gets his pants off and now we both wear only boxers. He takes my hardened part in his hand. _No, I do want to do this… but, I just can't…_

I pull away. "Sorry Harry. I'm just not ready for this yet. Forgive me, I hope you're able to wait for some time."

He looks at me and I see understanding in his eyes. "Yeah, I can wait. I am ready whenever you are."

"Thanks, baby" I smirk and kiss him quickly. "Now I gotta take a shower. Will you wait me here or are you going to go in your room to have your own shower?"

"I guess I have to take my own shower, too." he smirks and gives me a quick kiss on my lips and closes the door behind him.

I get in the shower and start to handle with my hard cock. _Oh god, Harry is great. How can he give me a feeling like this? Not even the tryouts with Blaise were able to do this for me. _

.--.

After I've had my shower I get back in my room to dress up. I found a nice grey or silver shirt and black trousers. Then I have to put my hair in nice condition. I've cut it so that now it's long enough to do nice things with it, not as long as it has been during my first years at Hogwarts, but longer than on my third year. I get some gel in my hair and make it a bit messy.

_This should look good enough for Harry._

My thoughts about being together with Harry get interrupted when I hear a knock on my window.

_No shit! That's Lude. That can't mean anything but one thing. Now I'm getting myself in a big trouble._

Lude is one of our family owls. I let her in and take a letter marked with Malfoy family symbol. I give her some water.

"Thanks, Lude. You can go. I'll send an answer with my Damie. You can fly back to Malfoy Manor." I caress her neck. I tap her shoulder and see her flying away from Leaky Cauldron back to Wales. _If there's something I will miss from being away from Manor, it is animals and house elves. They have always been nice to me and they have listened to my worries. Especially the dogs have always listened to me. I don't know whether or not they understand me, but it feels good to see that someone listens you and won't tell your worries to anyone. _

I see the letter on my bed and take it in my hands. I'm not sure if I'm able to open it. It doesn't feel good to know that letter doesn't include any good news.

I start to read the letter. I know it's from Lucius just because of the symbol, he doesn't let anyone else use the family symbol.

_Draco,_

_Don't you think you forgot something before you left us? Dark Lord was expecting to see you and give you a Mark on you arm. But when I stepped into your room to wake you up on the morning of August the 20th, you had gone away and taken everything with you._

_That wasn't very wise from you. You know I can do anything I want, and now I want you to be marked as the servant of Dark Lord. I'm ready to do anything to have the end I like. No matter what it will cost. _

_This is last time I warn you. If you won't be back home after two days, I promise I'll find you and burn the Mark on your skin with my bare hands. _

_And another thing, I heard one of my mates from Diagon Alley has seen you hand in hand with Potter. Harry Potter, that bastard who has prevented the whole wizarding world from being perfect! Do you know what that mudblood lover has done to us? Yes, you do know, I've told you about it all those million and one fucking times. I hope I don't have to write it all in this letter._

_But, that Bern Batfield, who told me he has seen you two, is a bit strange and he sees his own illusions that no one else sees, so it is possible that you have been in no contact with Potter. I warn you, if anyone other will tell me about seeing you two together without you fighting, you'll feel sorry about your own birth._

_I will be expecting you here in Malfoy Manor with the Dark Lord himself. Come back, my son, and you won't regret anything, if I'll see you in two days. If I won't… You know, what is going to happen._

_Your Father, _

_Lucius Malfoy_

I drop the letter from my hands. _Yeah, fuck you, Lucius… "My father" yeah right…_

But I know he's right. He can do anything to make me marked as the servant of the biggest asshole ever.

_Knock knock_

It's Harry behind the door. I open the door.

"Hi, honey" he says as he steps inside. He gives me a kiss on my lips and captures me in an embrace. He is warm and it makes me feel a bit better. I let my chin rest on his shoulder for a minute before I pull away and sit back on my bed and put my head in my hands.

Harry sits next to me on my bed and wraps his arm around me. "What's wrong my Dragon?" he asks worried. I give the letter to him.

After he has read the letter he taps his lap. "Come here" I sit on his lap and he wraps his arms around me. He kisses back of my neck softly.

"As far I know your father a little, I know he could do anything for you, if you'd be on your own in no safe place. But you know I can do anything to make you feel better and safe."

"I know" I smile a bit.

_Yes Harry. I know that you can make me feel safe and better. I know that Lucius can do anything for me. But I also know, that if he knows that you're with me, he will harm you at least as much as he will hurt me._

_---------------- _

**Author's notes:** So, how did you like it? That end sucks. I just had to get this ready to show you all that I haven't given this up yet. Again, sorry for the late update. If you wish me to update more often, just e-mail me and hurry me up. But yeah, tell me how you feel about this. I haven't and I'm not even going to give this up in next five hundred years..:D Everyone, please,** review** if you want this to go on!


End file.
